Proto:Mortal Kombat II (SNES)
This prototype is likely to be the same version used for the screenshots on the back of the game's box. Miscellaneous * The win counter is always enabled for Player 2, even when the computer is in control. This can be seen in shots on the back of the box, where it looks as though Shao Kahn is actually playable. * There is no round number announced. "Fight!" is announced, and the match immediately starts. * Fatalities can be done at any time, and any round during the match. However, performing a Fatality will not instantly end the match. In most cases, you'll have to wait for time to run out to finish the round. * Any round that results in a draw is an instant game over. * The timer uses brighter red numbers than the final (which can be seen below, in the character differences screenshots). Assorted Changes Copyright The copyright info was spiffed up some, for the final. Additionally, in the prototype, there is a mysterious bang sound that plays for no reason. Start/Options The Start/Options screen is very bare-bones and glitchy in the proto. The background is a bit darker than the final, and the stone menu area was made transparent in the final as well. There's also no sound or option text, but the Options menu is still there. Pressing Start on either option will send you to the Character Select screen, regardless. To get into the Options menu, highlight the box on the right and press A'''. If you let the Mortal Kombat II title screen play through, it will come to this screen instead of going directly to the game's story, rendering the game's story inaccessible. Options Menu The options menu has an option removed in the final; optional blood! The option is even complete with a wise-guy remark for each option, as seen below. The blood is always on, however, rendering it a useless option. Pressing '''Start here will bring you directly to the character select screen, as well. Once you enter the Button Konfiguration setting, you can't return to the previous menu without getting a game over. Versus Screen The Kombat Zone is called "Battlezone" in the prototype. The text also changes from all yellow, to red and green in the final. The border is also quite different in the final, using a cracked stone texture, instead of a simple grainy gray. Kontinue Screen The background is misplaced in the prototype. In the final, this only shows up when you lose a 1P game, not a versus game. Character Changes Jax Jax's P2 blue pants are used for P1. Baraka Baraka is rather glitchy in his fighting stance. He can't be hurt except by projectiles, which hit as they're about to go off-screen. Foot sweeps and roundhouse kicks still have him appear in the air, but everything else works as normal. Baraka's blade impale fatality doesn't call upon the right sprites when used on the women. Instead, they end up decapitated on the blades instead of impaled. How sexist. Scorpion When on the receiving end of many fatalities, Scorpion's palette changes to that of Sub-Zero's, for some reason. Rayden Rayden's name is listed as "Raiden" on the life bar. However, his name on the victory text is still "Rayden." A Minor Bug fix has released in June 7, 2017 by SCD, that will changed name Rayden to Raiden.